A Brand New Day At Fairy Tail
by jerkygirl
Summary: Natsu's team returns to fairytail guild from a mission and they find natsu's childhood friend ... read it out to know more
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fairytail fic i love the pairing of erza and jellal. hope you like it!

Disclaimer: i do not own fairytail and any other anime! except my own manga1 hehe..

A BRAND NEW DAY IN FAIRYTAIL

Normal POV

It was a new day in magnolia, natsu's team had returned from a mission.  
><em>"Hey lucy, how are you feeling now?" <em>the young mage with dark navy blue coloured hair asked her.

_"All fine! gray" _lucy replied. As this couple had become really popular in fairytail, some of the people were quite jealous of them.

_"she is fine gray so now just shut it, your lovey dovey talks are making me to puke!" _natsu growled at gray.

_"what's your problem Mr. all fired up?" _gray gave him a

"demanding for an answer" look.

_"just shut up droopy eyes!" _natsu

_"don't call me that you punk'd!" _and they were engaged in a fight. As usual erza came and hit the both of them really hard and said with a scary grin on her face

_"JUST KNOCK IT OFF YOU BOTH, NOW!" _

_"YES MAM!" _both of them said that in unison. lucy just watched her boyfriend and gave a sigh...

_"Geez ... "_

They all entered the guild and for natsu's surprise he saw a very beautiful sight. it was as if this was the thing he wanted ... it was ... "THERE WAS A BIG FEAST IN FAIRYTAIL!" _"whoa!" _all, natsu, lucy, gray, erza and happy shouted! everyone's mouth was watering especially natsu's he was just about go but suddenly a hand grasped his _"hey lemme go!" _natsu shouted.

_"um.. natsu?" _when he heard the girl's voice his eyes widened _"It can't be!" _he said while turning behind to take a glance at what he was assuming could be ... _"L-lissana?" _he said and looked at the girl who was holding his hand.

_"huh? lissana is that you?" _erza asked _"but you were... " _lucy said and kept the sentence incomplete just to be completed by her boyfriend _"dead?" _and gray completed it.

_"okaeri minna! yes she is... lissana" _mirajane approached them.

_"natsu i reallly missed you!" _lissana said with a smile on her face.

_"um.. even me ..." _natsu gave a sad look,

_"lissana can you explain how? um.. who? when? i mean i heard about you from mirajane but.." _lucy asked.

_"oh you must be lucy right? well i would like to have a chat with YOU and yes with everyone else as well.. oh come let's have some delicious food" _

everyone was enjoying and having fun with lissana as she explained how she was saved by some kind of group of small garden norm like creatures.. but there was someone who wasn't joining their conversation, eventually it was erza. she was sitting on a chair and was having her strawberry shortcake, when a voice came from behind ... she thought just like how natsu got to meet his love would she be also that lucky to meet his jellal? but unfortunately it was master makarov.

_"what are you doing here my child?" _makarov asked erza with a blush on his face because of being drunk.

_"oh.." _erza said as her eyes were in sorrow.

_"master- i ... -"_ erza was cut off when she saw her strawberry cake been fallen. now she was really angry

_" WHO DID THIS! WHO IS THAT DIRTY CREATURE!" _Erza shouted and she found happy to do such horrible thing to her strawberry shortcake by mistake.

_"um .. erza GOMENASAI!" _happy screached and apologized. "you! naughty BLUE CAT !" Erza screamed, and the day went as usual in fairy tail.

A/N: i know there's not much jelza here but i promise as the story proggressess there's going to be many moments of them. please review this chapter! and tell me about my mistakes. opinions are truly appreciated here!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to say thanks to everyone for their reviews and li'l chrome-chan arigatou gozaimasu for your tips I really appreciate it! :) Now my second chappy ! love'ya guys. please review and tell me about this chapter and my mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail or anything connected to Hiro mashima but I'm borrowing his characters for a while! :) XDXDXD!**

Unusual

It was late at night around 11 0' clock. Erza was returning home, on her way back home she was again thinking about meeting Jellal.

Erza's POV

_"Jellal... what am I supposed to do ? should I come and visit you or should I learn to ... just be... seperated from you?" _I actually asked that but I was not willing for an answer. I was walking up stairs and was about to enter my room, then a thought of ... _"Why I let you be taken from me again Jellal?..." _crossed my mind. I continued thinking about him.. _"Although I knew that I did it for "YOU" hurted all my friends, killed Simon, and ... definitely... hurted me... "_

However, how hard I try I just can't... I can't see you.. be hurt, Jellal.

Is this my weakeness or what? I don't know but I remember the words you said while I was being absorped by the etherion.. _"I loved you Erza I really did..." "For a moment I thought that you are just the same Jellal who I once knew but even af_

_ter I said you to stop!, you didn't ..and that.. at that moment I realized that I was mistaken. _

_You were not the Jellal who was humble, who cared for everyone, who puts himself in problem to rescue his friends... and.." _

I was thinking too much about Jellal and when I tried to clear my mind of past and looked at the present, I already found myself crying. One by one tears rolled down from my eyes and I finally entered the room.

End of erza's POV 

Normal POV

As Erza entered the room she saw someone at her balcony. Well she only saw the shadow, her eyes widened as if she could not believe what she was looking at BUT WHAT THE HECK WAS LISANNA DOING IN HER ROOM?.

_"Lisanna?" _Erza asked with a questioning face.

_"Hmm... interesting..." _Lisanna said that and a smirk was formed on her lips, Erza didn't noticed it though.

_"What's interesting ? and more importantly, what are you doing here?"_

_"Nothing... well Erza.. actually I wanted to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"Wait, don't you find it strange?"_

_"Yes... indeed, your in my house at this time it's utterly screwing me up"_

_"Huh? did I dissapointed you? Were you expecting someone known as Jell- oops... I have to leave now bye erza scarlet .." _and with that sentence Lisanna left a confused Erza behind. She jumped off the balcony.

_"Wait!"_ Erza ordered and also jumped off the balcony but till then Lisanna was nowhere to be found...

_"Tch ! darn it! she escaped! however I don't know why but I'm having a feeling that she was not Lisanna, she can't be..!" _and with that Erza went to her home, not the homw where she lives but the home where she stays... "Fairy tail guild"

Erza entered the guild and seated on one of the chairs,

_"She was not Lisanna.. she was someone who'd knew about Jellal..."_

_"I don't remember anyone, to whom I shared my past ... atleast till I was taken away by sho and the other's... TO THE TOWER OF HEAVEN and Lisanna was already dead till then.. something's fishy here!" _Erza thought and after sometime she fell asleep.

Well not because she was sleepy but because Mystogun was entering the guild.

_"..." _Mystogun noticed Erza

_"Why is she here? on this very time at night? ..." _He came near her and stared at her beautiful face.

_"Erza... you are exactly the same as Erza Knightwalker in Edolas... beautiful, strong smart... and kawaii..." _(I can't believe he actually said that!) Mystogun bent down and gave Erza a kiss on her cheek...

_"I know this can be only done by someone named Jellal but... anyways I should hurry"_ Mystogun took one mission from the bulletin board and left..

_"Jaa ne Erza Scarlet" _

_..._

Next Morning 

Erza moaned and felt that someone was poking her cheek that really disturbed her.

_"Natsu just leave her alone, when she wokes up you will find her as your biggest nightmare..." _Gray said that to natsu who was poking Erza's cheek with his index finger.

_"Just keep your butt out off this, underware man!..." _Natsu screamed

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Underware man any problem droopy eyes?"_

_"You! you are gonna paay for that! take this! ice wizard magic ice blades!"_

_"Oh ya? bring it on snow man! the roar of the fire dragon!" _and once again they were fighting

_"There they go again..."_ Lucy and Happy exclaimed in unison..

Erza moaned again and this time she was disturbed by their fight and tightened her eyes. the noise and the fight increased!. Now couldn't bare the noise and she final woke up.

_"URGHHH! Don't I even deserve a good sleep?" _she said that and requipped "Oh no Erza is.." Lucy said that in fear _"Really angry!" _and Happy completed the sentence.

_"Re-quip! Heaven's Wheel!"_

_"Erza!" _Natsu and Gray gulped.

_"You both there !" _Erza pointed a sword at both of them.

_"Yes Ma'm!"._

_"Uh.." _suddenly the sight of Lisanna crossed her mind and she furiously asked about her.

_"Does anyone knows where Lisanna is?"_

_"Lisanna?"_ ... gray asked questioningly

_"What do you want from her?" _Natsu said as tears started falling from his eyes.

On seeing Natsu cry Erza slowed down and gave a smile

_"Natsu.. I understand she came yesterday but I have to know where she is ri-" _Erza was cut off when Happy said that she left the guild yesterday because when she was saved by those garden norms looking creatures she promised them to live with them so .. she left and she asked for their permission to visit Fairy tail for once

_"What the heck!, and do you guys really believe this story ?" _Erza asked everyone

_"ERZA!.. " _Mirajane was feeling a pinch of insulted at that moment

_"What are you talking about Erza?" _Gray asked

_"Ya.. how can you call it a story?" _Lucy said

_"Erza you weren't there with us when we were talking to Lisanna so how can you possibly know other's feelings?" _Natsu exclaimed

Erza's eyes widened...

_"Natsu i just want to know where she is right now!"_

_"But why?"_

_"Be-because.." _Erza was hesitating to tell them the truth because she thought that they'll not believe her neverthless, she said it..

_"Because she is not lisanna!"_

_"What ? you know Erza, seriously now you are sounding ridiculous" _Gray said

_'This is absurd, they are not believing me...' Erza thought and took a deep breath 'ok.. I have to explain them' _

_"Now everyone listen to me .. yesterday at night, Lisanna was at my home... I know it's kind of wierd but it's true and I want everyone to believe me!" _Erza then explained everything although everyone was in dis-believe.

_"Well if you all want to believe then you can but if you all don't then I guess I have to find Lisanna all by myself..." _Erza left the guild.

**A/N: hmm... URGH! sorry again but Jellal will have a great entry so he'll take some time to appear, till then think about who Lisanna is? and will Erza be able to find Lisanna? um yeah.. I want to share something about Lisanna , actually as you guys know it's not possible for Lisanna to be saved by anyone because she is already dead plus they even burried her in the graveyard. So this story is going to have some twist and for sure will be a Erza x Jellal fanfic! Please review! dou ka! I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


End file.
